


my imprints on your wings

by hibouxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and piercings, yuta and his tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibouxx/pseuds/hibouxx
Summary: He misses the days when Yuta’s belly was firm with defined muscles but he thinks he likes the suppleness under his touch quite more.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	my imprints on your wings

**Author's Note:**

> >just a little something i wrote on a whim because i needed a short break from chapter 16 of APOY  
> >see the tags pls! that's all the warning i can give  
> >thank you [Harajukucrepes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harajukucrepes/pseuds/harajukucrepes) for the motivation and the title (as always)

He rucks up the purple sweater Yuta likes so much, revealing smooth skin under. Yuta forces his eyes open, blinking against a wave the dizziness after Jaehyun lays him flat on his back across his bed. He smells like a cocktail of drinks and his Chanel perfume and Jaehyun takes a lungful, letting Yuta slip into every crevice of his being.

“Tickles…” He giggles into the crook of his elbow he’s using to muffle his pleased wails.

Jaehyun peers up from his position between Yuta’s splayed legs, bare save for the boxers barely clinging to his hips. His fingers drag over the waistband, hooking it down slightly so only the coarse hair above his cock peeks out. Yuta wiggles, trying to get away from his cold fingers.

“I feel like I got run over. Five times.” His boyfriend grouses as Jaehyun trails kisses from the dip of his sternum down to his belly button. Jaehyun swirls his tongue around the jewellery pierced through the soft skin.

“If it makes you feel any better, I feel like shit too.” He usually has better motor control even inebriated but four bottles of soju mixed with tequila and some beer may be his undoing.

“Are we really having sex?”

“You’re still talking fine. You can’t be that drunk.” Yuta’s eyes are glassy and there’s drool pooling on the corners of his lips. His own fingers are trembling and his breathing is ragged. Jaehyun’s pretty sure they’re both too drunk to maintain an erection, still, there’s a noticeable tent in his boxers and there’s already a wet spot on Yuta’s own.

He brushes Yuta’s bangs aside and the latter hums in alcohol-induced bliss. His boyfriend’s lips look full, bitten red and wet with Jaehyun’s spit. His stomach churns in want.

“Don’t hold it against me if I throw up on you.” Yuta warns before he grabs the collar of Jaehyun’s button up shirt, smacking their lips together clumsily. He tastes like the soju bomb Ten prepared and the fries they got from a McDonald’s drive-thru before the party. 

He paws at Jaehyun’s chest, trying to unbutton his shirt without success. Jaehyun smiles through the kiss and pulls the shirt over his head after popping the top three buttons open. Yuta’s eyes’ visibly glimmer and he licks his lips in anticipation. Yuta’s touch ghosts over his pecs, and the tight muscles lining his stomach, sending a shiver of arousal down his spine, “Fucking gorgeous,” he murmurs before quickly adding,

“Suck me please.” Jaehyun lets out a breathy laugh and kisses the side of Yuta’s lips. He’s extremely sexy when he’s vocal with his desires. Jaehyun should get him drunk more often.

His own head feels heavy and his eyes are burning. His body is either aching for a well needed rest or for Yuta’s tight heat around him, but even drunk, he’s a patient man and he knows dragging it out will only take them higher.

“You don’t have to ask twice, princess.” His head dips down again, this time he pauses to lap on the ink spread out across Yuta’s waist. The butterfly is stark against his unblemished skin, perfectly positioned so that Jaehyun would always leave imprints of his hands over its glorious wings every time he fucks Yuta.

He misses the days when Yuta’s belly was firm with defined muscles but he thinks he likes the suppleness under his touch quite more.

He pulls Yuta’s boxers all the way down and takes his time kissing the precious tattoo, delighting in the whine Yuta lets out. He has a brief recollection of the day Yuta got the tattoo, to match the flora blooming on his hip. It had been a surprise, a pleasant one at that, and Jaehyun makes sure to convey his appreciation by taking Yuta apart, stroking the cords that has his toes curling and his back curving off the bed. He remembers the hours he spent marvelling the canvas of his boyfriend’s naked body, and the art that spirals out on his skin.

Once he’s sure Yuta is sufficiently distracted by Jaehyun’s tongue on his belly, he pulls away, shifting enough so he can engulf Yuta’s length in one swift move. The smaller man bucks and Jaehyun barely manages to put a hand on his hip so he doesn’t choke. 

“Jae, Jae you’re so good.” He smirks around the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head with purposeful languidness. Yuta is a mess under him, straining against the bed with his head thrown back. Jaehyun watches, mesmerised as veins pop out of his neck and his skin is swept in a deep blush. 

He pulls his mouth free just as Yuta comes in stammering spurts down his thighs and belly. There’s not a lot and that’s to be expected, Yuta can’t even keep his head from lolling to the side. “You’re the best.” He says while Jaehyun manoeuvres a pillow under his hips and pulls his boxers all the way off. 

“You haven’t seen the  _ best _ yet.” Jaehyun promises, peppering his exposed shoulder with kisses and hushing his boyfriend when Yuta tries to pull his sweater down his exposed stomach, “Keep it up.” He adds, and pushes the sweater up until Yuta’s mouth is smushed against the fabric and his nipples are in full display.

They stiffen from the cold air and Jaehyun doesn’t waste time latching onto the barbel that goes through his right nipple. He feels Yuta’s hand pet his head lazily and squints through a woozy haze to see his flushed face watching him with eerie focus.

“No biting.” Yuta reminds with a scratchy voice as Jaehyun moves onto the other nipple, sucking it into his mouth and twirling it with his tongue. 

The hand on his hair moves down to cup his cheek and Yuta tilts his head up for a short kiss, “Won’t you fuck me now?” he says breathlessly and moves his hands down Jaehyun’s back to grab his ass. 

His hiss of pain fuels Jaehyun’s lust and he only rubs his body harder against Yuta’s sensitive flesh. It’s red and limp against Yuta’s thigh, beautiful like the rest of him. Jaehyun’s grip on Yuta’s waist tightens as he teases between his cheeks with two fingers, using Yuta’s own cum for lubrication. It’s not the first time they’ve tried this.

Yuta kneads his ass in response, breath hitching as Jaehyun breaches through effortlessly. Another advantage to fucking while wasted, there’s not enough tension to keep Jaehyun out. The preparation is quick and Jaehyun barely registers Yuta’s groans over the buzz in his head.

He takes his cock out of his boxers and fumbles for the condoms discarded next to them on the bed. Jaehyun mentally applauds himself for coming prepared while Yuta hooks his leg around his waist. Jaehyun coaxes his cock into Yuta after rolling one clumsily over himself, finding relief in the grip that swallows him eagerly. 

Yuta’s hand brutally squeezes his ass, fingernails digging into the supple flesh. Jaehyun growls, the sting leaving his skin tingling with pleasure.

His boyfriend is unable to get it up anymore but the spasms that wrack his body are enough to fuel the throb in his belly. He squeezes himself at the base once before spearing swiftly into Yuta, Pulling back to change angles before driving back in. He keeps the pace until the walls clench around him and Jaehyun’s consciousness is swept in a current of intense pleasure and tingling pain. 

He plunges in deep, hips stuttering and heartbeat loud in his ears, before spilling. Jaehyun pulls his hands from Yuta’s waist, seized by the redness that’s begun to bloom across the skin, over the butterfly. 

It’s unfiltered beauty. He fingers the mark, sure that it would leave a sizable bruise come morning, before pulling out. 

“I—fuck…I might not remember this tomorrow but,” Yuta pants, breath stuck in his throat, “that was perfect.” 

Jaehyun discards the condom hastily on the floor, he doesn’t remember if he tied it tight enough or if he even tied it at all. All he can think of is how much he wants to sink into the comfort of the bed. He kicks his underwear off and falls boneless next to Yuta. 

“ _ You’re _ perfect.”

“A sap even drunk.” Yuta smoothes his sweater down and pats for the edge of the blanket. He gives up altogether when he doesn’t find it (they’re lying right on top of it) and cozies up next to Jaehyun, pressing as physically close as possible.

Jaehyun only huffs out a laugh, too tired to even remember which way is up. His fingers drape over the flowers on Yuta’s hip, the ink teetering dangerously low. He wonders if Yuta would consider a smaller, less obtrusive butterfly below it, on the juncture of his hip and thigh, where only Jaehyun can see it, where only he can touch and worship. He imagines how it’s like to drag his teeth over it and it stirs cruel possessiveness in the pit of his stomach.

His fingers callously dig into the damp skin and Yuta twitches, now almost asleep with his breath wheezing in and out of his mouth, puffy from Jaehyun’s kisses. 

Yes, he thinks, it’s the perfect secret place for his brand.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.5k words on porn, yes i did that x_____x


End file.
